My comedy romantic youth took a turn unexpected
by Reaperjamm
Summary: A different hikigaya with a different future, that wait for you to hikigaya with this change?


I am not owner of the characters of snafu these belong to Wataru Watari.

My story is about a broken mentally, hikigaya one who tries desperately to get attention even that it takes to make dangerous decisions, the hara anything to achieve that parents take it into account at least in these early chapters.

By please not is complain of mo writing thisis my first fanfinc and my language is the Spanish by what I have supported using translator bing by what for please understand thanks.

My comedy romantic youth took a turn unexpected...

Prologo

Pain, sadness, hatred, that's what was engraved in my mind and heart, I knew that was not true but still I insisted and pays it expensive, today cometi a stupid social suicide dueto which I thought, since it let me go with my emotions, I was always treated as a stranger, even in my family had social position last, always cosentian to my sister and I was the child that had raised badly, the Guinea of Indian of the family. Be trying to better my sister because it is more charismatic or is female? I think that is by it second taking in has that my father is has a "complex of daughter" and I am something sis-with but all is guilt of my father by that am so not I get wrong not me volvi so born so... But if is by that that try better to komachi prefer be women, although that is unreal the genetics of one is impossible of alter that are dreams and fantasies that appear in novels light or sleeves... Or rather that I thought I... - "That you passes hikigaya from makes several days you see something depressed those eyes yours is have returned even more claims that before" I said my only friend, an oldcrazy scientific to which helped in their experiments of genetics as needed money for tobuy it jump...

"I'm doing well don't need to worry about" reply you "and ceases to taunt my eyes already that joke already it is too old, as you" While the old is very good with me sometimes moves with his repeated jokes stripe...

"Oe hikigaya you know that you're like a sonfor my so that no need hide nothing, if in your House you don't listen I hear you and you aconcejare" woa I have to admit that this oldreally cares for my.

"Besides my time is running out and I would like to make a good remembrance of me in your conscience"

"Do you say old if you parecieras that you never were to die at times I thought it was blood lol saiyan" also I would worry that this old man dies are very pleased to help you and also I am tutoring in study, rays could even say that my notes are thanks to the.

"Hahahaha * cough * * cough * haha you'regood hikigaya but my expiration date it happened, supposedly had two months of life bymy disease and I'm coming three haha but is that, at any moment, caere, so hikigaya tellme what you want?"

"which is yourquestion?" This old...

"I want to know if there is any way of... naaa never mind "

"Hikigaya please tell me what" ahhhhh this old is sometimes truly odious. Already I'll be fooled.

"I want to know if completely, my sister is there any way of converted into women by iswoman is best treated due to daughter 'complex' to have my father and I think that alsomy mother for that reason I am left a ladi and marketed as Guinea pig for the breeding ofmy parents..."

"Just want me to take more intoaccount, I look more pampered me, that me aghhhhhh... * sob * sob *"

"If exists..." to?

"* sob * that?"

"That your desire is possible say it of become a girl"

"These Eh kidding not that it isn't possible, that only happens in mangas uy light novelsand also not is that it wants to"I just want to that I take into account no matter what youneed to do to reach that.

"I believe a way to alter the human genetics to change sex but is not too painful that there is surgery, but because the substance that is used to change reacts so drastic in your body making you suffer a horrible pain"

"Hahahahaha that if it is old imagination tohave fun"

"" Not lie "seeks to seeks" takes here is "is the last that did since not had more materials raw for its creation" is

"..." this old true? Just try me not damaged most of the hurt I am and some pain will be nothing with all that I have suffered... "Okay take it and proves you are hallucinating old" * glup * * glup * * glup * "mmm knowsto maxx cafe" God knows my grandiose maxz delicious coffee.

"?" What's going on.

"What old?"

"Do not you feel anything?" of course who didn't already know that he was a fraud.

"Wise that was a farce equal have that remove me already tomorrow is Sunday and I want to put me to the day with my series in theafternoon again to help"

"Mmm ok see you tomorrow"

\- Ahhh that day for longer this time the old will step with his jokes good is supper no time?

"~ Welcome to oni-chan ~ yaaayyhh that is worth a lot of points komachi"

"I komachi"

"Ahhh that little loving onichan if you followso you'll not get wedding"

"Oe oe stop scolding me already, also knowthat you have while you as company do notneed anyone more hehe that won many points hachiman" Would

"shut up stupid, trash, Hachiman shrine" that?

"Last it is not an insult" my name is not so negligible or if?

"like nichan, have hunger?"

"Would perhaps that must wonder?" really have to ask?

"~ Te-hee ~" that is really cute, too cute.

Ahhhh to the end in bed not even I could seemy series favorite, ah strangely I am tired... I think that dormire... My body burns... Ahhhh that pain aaagghhh not I can despertame... Aaagghhh I can not yell help... End prologue.


End file.
